BB
by kingdomheart99
Summary: BB become increasingly horny


BB had headed home after a long and hard sound clash with her rival band Mantis, she ached everywhere and was heading home. She had reached the elevator to her apartment when she suddenly felt strange, it was as if a something had suddenly washed over her changing how she felt. She felt herself begin to get extremely horny. The tension between her legs began to build,BB bit her lip as she tried to ignore it. She wondered what could of caused this and then she remembered what happened during the soundclash, Lady Lux had been experimenting with an unstable instrument and BB had been hit by it. The elevator felt like it was taking forever, she began to rub her legs together trying desperately to create friction down there to relieve her of the pressure. BB rubbed her thighs together as hard and fast as she could but it was no use, she couldn't stop the heat from building between her thighs. The elevator finally open and she ran to her apartment. As soon as she entered she ran to her bedroom but her legs gave out and she began to rub her crotch through her pants. BB began to moan as she grinded against her hand, she had never been this horny before and she had never noticed how sensitive her womanhood was. BB continued like this for ages until she decided she needed more. She grabbed her favourite dildo and an empty bottle of wine before locking herself in the bathroom. She turned the shower on in hopes the rest of the block wouldn't hear her moans. She resumed to rub herself through her clothes until she noticed herself in the mirror. She stopped and walked over to it, she bent over the sink examining herself until she noticed her ample cleavage. She unbuttoned her shirt revealing a white tank top which she then pulled over her head allowing her breasts to bounce free, although they were still restricted by her bra she could see her erect nipples. She pushed her boobs around moaning as they jiggled. She pushed her hands beneath her pale pink bra and began to squeeze her full breasts, with each squeeze she moan louder and louder, she bit her lip as she pinched her nipples. Stifling her screams of pleasure. She was going out of her mind as her womanhood was on fire, without hesitation she removed her bra allowing her girls to be free and retrieved the dildo. This was her favourite dildo as this one could stick to the wall. She stuck it to the wall and dropped to her knees, just looking at the thing made BB even wetter. She knew she had enough of her own juice to allow the dildo to glide inside of her but she loved pretending that it was the real thing and sucking on it like a prostitute. She pushed her pants down her legs until they were around her knees. She took the dildo in her hand and then pushed it against her lips, before taking it in her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down the length of it, feeling it hit the back of her throat. She moved her hand into her panties, which matched her bra, and began to rub her palm against her sex. She continued to suck on the dildo until she felt her pussy twitch, she slowly began to trace her fingers through her folds gently dipping her fingers in every now and then. She pinch her swollen clit and loudly moaned from the sensation. She decided it was time to take it to the next level she moved herself to position the dildo at her entrance. She slowly backed herself on to the dildo releasing a long slutty moan until the whole of the thing was deep within her pussy. She began to rock back and forth fucking herself with the dildo. She worked herself faster and faster at times the dildo would completely exit her before she slammed herself straight back down onto it. She started to flick her engorged clitoris with her hand as fast as she could trying to match the pace of her thrusting. She constantly was on the verge of cumming but couldn't quite reach her climax, she had a very experimental idea. She moved the dildo from inside her pussy so that the tip was against her ass. She bit her lip hard as she plunged it deep in her ass. She masturbated her slick pussy at the same time she pounded her ass from behind, she was moaning like a whore as her eyes rolled back. BB reached for the wine bottle and shoved the neck of the bottle straight into her womanhood and fucking herself with is in rythem with the didldo in her ass. She was practically screaming now as she was being double penetrated, her tits bounced with every hump against the two objects. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and pushed as hard as she can hitting her g spot in the process which sent BB over the edge and she came. Her juices gushed out her filling the bottle with her juice, her pussy clenched with each stream of cum that squirted out of BB's snatch. She went mostly limp with the dildo just inside of her ass as she went face down on the floor, with what little strength she had left she removed the wine bottle lodged in her pussy and brought it up to her mouth. She pressed it against her lips before tipping the bottle and pouring all of her cum into her mouth. She loved the taste of her hot women juice as the sweet taste enveloped her taste before she swallowed it all. She got up and redressed minus her bra and panties, she left her bra of but put her panties in her pocket to enjoy later as she left the room.


End file.
